Grandmapocalypse
The Grandmapocalypse, sometimes called "Ancients' Wrath", is an "End-game" event that occurs once certain conditions are met. The Grandmapocalypse affects both the v.1 update of the game, as well as the pre-update version. Cookie Clicker v.1.031 The Grandmapocalypse returned in version "1.031" with a bunch of other grandma-related updates. It is triggered after buying the "One mind" upgrade from the Bingo center/Research facility upgrades. Even though we have been warned, humanity just couldn't resist getting the extra CPS, OCD (Obsessive Cookie Disorder) be damned! The price we now have to pay is living in constant fear of the Grandmatriarchs and their satanic powers. Elderly women start acting strange once the Matriarchs awake, only to go full psycookiepath when they are angered. Known effects of this event include the background changing into a painting of grandmothers slowly acquiring a demonic appearance and the Red Cookie appearing instead of the Golden Cookie. The Stats page gets a "Special" column which indicates the moody old ladies' mood, from "Awoken", to "Displeased" and finally "Angered". The version 1.5010 of the game source code shows that Grandmapocalypse has currently no effect on the gameplay, excluding the creepy background and the appearence of Red Cookies. Once the Grandmapocalypse occurs, there is only one way to stop it: buying the Elder Covenant, which is worth exactly 6,666,666,666,666 cookies. It is the last upgrade that can be researched in the Bingo center (after the Elder Pact) and puts a definite hold to the Grandmatriarch's wrath and reverts their state of mind to "appeased". This results in the background changing into its orginal blue self and absence of of the Red Cookie. The downside of the deal is that it reduces your CPS by 5%. In order to return to the anarchic state of the Grandmapocalypse, the Elder Covenant can always be revoked at a cost of 6,666,666,666 cookies (one 666 less than you need to make the contract). This also restores your CPS to normal. A way to put at temporarily hold to the chaos is buying the Elder Pledge. Spending a few cookies periodically will put the genocidal grandmas to rest for 30 minutes. During this time their mood displays as "appeased". Every time an Elder Pledge is bought, its price goes up, capping at 549,755,813,888. The upgrade Sacrificial Rolling Pins doubles the time of peace, making it an hour long. The Grandmapocalypse can be temporarily interrupted by selling all your grandmas and rebuying them as of 1.034. Doing this causes the "Special" stat to disappear from the menu, the cookie behaviour to return to normal and reverts the news ticker to the standard collection of headlines. However, quotations from the grandmas will occasionally appear expressing disgust and disappointment with your behaviour, grandma didn't raise you this way! Background changes As the apocalypse goes on the Grandmatriarchs go haywire, with each Bingo center/Research facility related upgrade a bit more. Grandmas1.jpg|Awoken Grandmatriarchs, after buying the One Mind upgrade. Grandmas2.jpg|Displeased Gradmatriarchs, once you purchase Communal Brainsweep. Grandmas3.jpg|Finally, the angered Grandmatriarchs, after the Elder Pact is acquired. Special Messages The messages in the top change depending on the Grandmatriarchs' status. In Cookie Clicker Classic The Grandmapocalypse starts once you've accumulated over 1,000,000 cookies and have purchased a portal. The screen becomes covered in a shaking, flashing, tiled background of grandmas. As you gain more cookies, the Grandmapocalypse becomes more intense, with more images of different grandmas of various sizes and intensity. The Elder Pledge The Grandmapocalypse can be temporarily stopped by purchasing the Elder Pledge, an upgrade which becomes available after accumulating over 2,000,000 cookies. The first iteration of this upgrade costs 666,666 cookies and increases the effectiveness of your clicking as well as your cursors and boosts the cps of your grandmas based on your number of portals. Strategies The boost in CPS from purchasing the elder pledge can be a huge gift in the beginning of the end game of Cookie Clicker. Players can increase their clicking output by over 100x with enough cursors which can give a huge boost to cookie output when saving for additional portals or the coveted Time Machine. Because of this, players will often save more cookies than necessary to purchase the next item they want for the sole purpose of reaching over 2,000,000 cookies to buy the elder pledge to quickly recover the necessary cookies for purchasing another portal. Trivia *The Grandmatriarchs somewhat resemble the works of H.R. Giger. *Orteil's quote : "I’ll probably make the Grandmapocalypse more interesting in a Halloween update". Category:Cookie Clicker Classic Category:Post 1.0 Updates